


Bad Day For Business

by ruanxiaole



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanxiaole/pseuds/ruanxiaole
Summary: - Уважаемый, мне обещали оригинал, а это не более чем копия.Филипп вздохнул. Перспектива продать книгу мистеру Феллу практически всегда того стоила. Ну, почти всегда...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bad Day For Business

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Day For Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842441) by [kampix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kampix/pseuds/kampix). 



> Моя музыка, написанная под впечатлением от Good Omens:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KddwesyDvAQ&list=PLAJOsuf8Lj692Y6aCiXqECWUnpU1Z9IMq

— Уважаемый, мне обещали оригинал, а это не более чем копия.  
Филипп вздохнул. Перспектива продать книгу мистеру Феллу практически всегда того стоила. Ну, почти всегда…  
— Послушайте, я уже вам сказал, что провел датировку издания у трех различных специалистов. Это точно оригинал, и никак иначе.  
— Специалисты… — фыркнул мистер Фелл. — Да этот типографский клей появился по меньшей мере на полвека позже даты издания оригинала.  
О, это был именно один из таких дней…  
— Нет, что вы! Тогда использовали совершенно стандартный клей.  
— Только не в этом конкретном регионе.  
Филипп нахмурился. Он владел достоверными сведениями об этой книге, включая способ переплета. Информация полностью соотносилась с его предыдущими исследованиями. Конечно, мистер Фелл бы не согласился…  
— Впервые слышу. С чего вы это взяли?  
— Ни с чего не взял, дорогой мальчик, — фыркнул мистер Фелл. — Я был… Я… — Он осекся. — О боже…  
Наступила тишина. Филипп не осмелился произнести ни слова.  
— Извините, я на минутку, — безо всякого предупреждения мистер Фелл вышел из магазина и вернулся через минуту, выглядя немного смущенным.  
— Где я могу найти ближайший таксофон?  
Есть некоторые вещи, о которых не стоит спрашивать мистера Фелла. Например, зачем ему мог понадобиться таксофон в центре Лондона.  
— Поблизости нет таксофона. У вас что, нет мобильного телефона?  
Мистер Фелл выглядел удивленным.  
— А у вас есть? — спросил он.  
— Сейчас они у всех есть, — ответил Филипп, доставая из кармана айфон.  
— О, прекрасно! Я быстро.  
Мистер Фелл буквально светился от радости, когда выхватил у Филиппа телефон, отчего тот счел невежливым просить айфон назад. Филипп стоял, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и наблюдал, как мистер Фелл пытается разобраться с сенсорным экраном. Через мгновение он, казалось, освоился. Филиппа настолько поразило неуклюжее обращение мистера Фелла с телефоном, что он забыл поинтересоваться, как тому удалось снять блокировку экрана.  
— Это я, — загадочно произнес мистер Фелл в трубку.  
На другом конце провода ему что-то ответили, но Филипп не смог разобрать ни слова. Вероятно, это был тот мужчина в темных очках, которого часто видели в компании мистера Фелла.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду «Кто это»? Это ты попросил меня перестать называть свое имя, когда я звоню тебе.  
— …  
— Ну, у тебя же есть устройство для идентификации звонящего.  
— …  
— А почему устройство не опознало, что это я тебе звоню?..  
— …  
— Ну, ты мог бы и раньше сказать.  
— …  
— Что? Ах, да, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— …  
— Я в полном порядке. Ты помнишь тот маленький монастырь в Австрии?  
— …  
— Нет, в Австрии. Тот был в Венгрии, насколько я помню.  
— …  
— Да. Не будешь ли ты так любезен принести мне из книжного магазина ящик с моей рукописью?  
— …  
— Разумеется, сейчас.  
— …  
— На втором этаже, да.  
— …  
— Нет, не только рукопись, весь ящик.  
— …  
— Я что?  
— …  
— О, как мило с твоей стороны, дорогой. Я и впрямь немного проголодался.  
— …  
— Какой именно?  
— …  
— Ох, у них пекут наивкуснейшие булочки.  
— …  
— С клубникой, пожалуйста.  
— …  
— Да, буду ждать. Постарайся ни на кого не наехать.  
Мистер Фелл вернул ему телефон: разговор был окончен. Филипп не знал, что делать дальше, и просто нажал кнопку завершения разговора, прежде чем сунуть телефон обратно в карман.  
— Прошу прощения за ожидание, — сказал мистер Фелл. — Мой компаньон скоро будет. Так уж случилось, что у меня есть несколько подлинных работ из того же региона и того же промежутка времени, в котором якобы была издана эта книга.  
Они ждали в полном молчании, стоя на ногах. Филипп подумал, что ему, возможно, следовало предложить чаю. Через несколько минут снаружи послышался визг шин, и черный автомобиль припарковался перед магазином в неположенном месте. Оказалось, что Филипп был прав насчет личности человека, с которым говорил по телефону мистер Фелл. Мужчина в темных очках вошел в его магазин, неся довольно громоздкий деревянный ящик и небольшую коробку с едой на вынос. Филипп хотел было спросить, откуда этот человек знал, куда ехать, ведь мистер Фелл не упомянул в разговоре адрес магазина. В итоге он все-таки передумал и спрашивать не стал.  
— Привет, ангел. Вот, — Кроули вручил небольшую коробочку с едой мистеру Феллу, который буквально засветился от восторга, а ящик поставил на пол. — Я уже успел как следует заснуть, так что надеюсь, что это не очередной случай из разряда «Мне нужно доказать свою правоту».  
Доказать свою правоту? О нет…  
— Разумеется, именно это я и собираюсь сделать, — возразил Мистер Фелл. — Я не могу допустить распространения ложных сведений подобного характера.  
— Ты ведь даже не собираешься покупать эту чертову книгу.  
Филипп почувствовал признаки приближающейся головной боли.  
— Боюсь, я не понимаю, какое это отношение имеет вообще к чему-либо.  
— Сэр, если вы не собираетесь покупать книгу, то я… — начал Филипп, но его прервали на полуслове. Два одинаково осуждающих взгляда, направленных на него, по силе могли сравниться с теми, которыми награждала его мать всякий раз, когда он ее разочаровывал ее.  
— Ладно, я вздремну в машине, пока ты не закончишь.  
Мужчина в темных очках небрежно помахал рукой, выходя из магазина. Филипп молча проводил его взглядом, хотя некий неясный порыв заставил его помахать в ответ. Мистер Фелл выжидающе смотрел на него. Такому выражению лица нельзя было просто отказать. Филипп вздохнул и присел на стул за стойкой. Сегодня магазин будет открыт допоздна…


End file.
